starwarsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Judicator (classe Imperial I)
Il Judicator era uno [[Star Destroyer classe Imperial I|Star Destroyer classe Imperial I]], comandato dal capitano Brandei, che si unì al Grande Ammiraglio Thrawn nella sua campagna contro la Nuova Repubblica circa cinque anni dopo la Battaglia di Endor. Descrizione Il Judicator era uno [[Star Destroyer classe Imperial I|Star Destroyer classe Imperial I]]. Era una nave da guerra lunga 1.600 metri armata di turbolaser, cannoni ionici e proiettori di raggio traente. La nave trasportava anche un complemento di caccia stellari TIE, truppe terrestri e vari veicoli terrestri. Nel 4 ABY la nave incorporava l'ultima modifica di design dei Cantieri Navali Kuat: computer mirati dotati di blocco dell'antenna, calibrazione in linea ed estrapolazioni con movimento elicoidale. A causa delle limitazioni imposte all'Impero dopo la Battaglia di Endor, il complemento di TIE fu ridotto da sei a tre squadriglie entro il 9 ABY. Storia Nel 6 BBY il Judicator fu coinvolto in un'incursione comandata dall'Alto Inquisitore Adalric Cessius Brandl. che devastò la città di Sreina su Janara III. In seguito la nave si recò a Garos IV per assistere lo spiegamento di forze imperiali su questo pianeta. Nel 3 ABY, assieme agli Star Destroyer Chimaera, Stormhawk, Inexorable, Nemesis ''e ''Death's Head, il Judicator testò le proprie armi nel Sistema Carida distruggendo alcuni container e due corvette CR90 da rottamare, classificate Target I e II. Per un errore di navigazione il Mercantile leggero YT-2000 Otana, con a bordo Aeron ed Ace Azzameen, finì in mezzo al fuoco delle navi imperiali, le quali tentarono di abbatterlo appena rilevato, Per fortuna il droide copilota di bordo, Emkay, riuscì a tornare indietro, salvando la nave e i due Azzameen da una distruzione certa. Poco tempo dopo divenne uno degli Star Destroyer che parteciparono alla Battaglia di Endor. Negli ultimi anni la Ribellione, ora nota come la Nuova Repubblica, era diventata il legittimo governo galattico. Nel 9 ABY il Judicator servì nella campagna del Grande Ammiraglio Thrawn contro la Nuova Repubblica dopo il suo ritorno alla galassia conosciuta. Lo Star Destroyer fece parte della task force di cinque Star Destroyer guidati dal Grande Ammiraglio stesso e coordinati dal Jedi Oscuro Joruus C'baoth. e il Judicator mentre si avvicinano a Bpfassh.]] Il Judicator fu inizialmente visto partecipare a un'operazione con Chimaera e Death's Head per ottenere il muschio che dipingeva Killik Twilight sul pianeta Tatooine. Durante la campagna di Thrawn sarebbe stato inviato su un assalto del Sistema Bpfassh come parte degli assalti "spara e fuggi" di Thrawn. Dopo questa operazione, sarebbe stato incaricato di recarsi a Nkllon, nel Sistema Athega, per catturare le talpe minerarie da Nomad City, un impianto minerario mobile costruito e gestito da Lando Calrissian, che in seguito sarebbero state utilizzate nella Battaglia di Sluis Van. Questa operazione, benché riuscita, causò ingenti danni allo scafo del Judicator e lo mise fuori uso per un pò di tempo. Alla fine la nave fu riparata e combattè a Sluis Van. Lo Star Destroyer sarebbe poi stato presente, affiancato dal Peremptory, nella scoperta della [[Flotta Katana|Flotta Katana]] da parte della Nuova Repubblica, dove era stato inviato per fermare il loro recupero degli [[Incrociatore pesante classe Dreadnaught|incrociatori pesanti classe Dreadnaught]]. Dopo che il Peremptory andò distrutto, però, il Judicator fu costretto a ritirarsi. Il Judicator fu il fiore all'occhiello durante l'assalto diversivo al Sistema Dulfilviano durante il tentativo di Thrawn di catturare il Sistema Ukio. In seguito alla frammentazione dell'Impero risultante dalla morte definitiva di Palpatine, il capitano Brandei sistemò le sue forze su Janara III e il Judicator pattugliò il settore. Nel 12 ABY lo Star Destroyer intercettò i caccia stellari X-Wing della Squadriglia Blu durante una missione di routine. Il tenente Alexandra Winger fu catturata durante la schermaglia e condotta a Janara III. Alla fine la Nuova Repubblica inviò alcune forze per salvarla, costringendo Brandei ad abbandonare il pianeta. Curiosità Nell'ultima parte dell'audiolibro Dark Force Rising, ovvero durante la narrazione della battaglia per la flotta Katana, il Judicator viene erroneamente chiamato "Adjudicator". Non dovrebbe essere confuso con uno Star Destroyer chiamato, appunto, Adjudicator. Comparse *"Turning Point" - Star Wars Adventure Journal 5 *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *"A Glimmer of Hope" - Star Wars Adventure Journal 1 *''Tatooine Ghost'' *"Mission to Zila" - Star Wars Adventure Journal 3 *"Shadows of Darkness" - Star Wars Adventure Journal 4 *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *"Shades of Grey" su Hyperspace (contenuto rimosso) Fonti *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Dark Source Rising Sourcebook'' Categoria:Star Destroyer classe Imperial I Categoria:Astronavi dell'Impero Galattico Categoria:Astronavi della Flotta di Thrawn Categoria:Navi ammiraglie